


Fun with Clones

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: Link has made a clone of himself.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Fun with Clones

"Ivy, you mind coming in here?" Link called from across the house. He was currently dealing with something a bit confusing. Sitting across from him in the living room was a second Link, a bit younger than him and patiently waiting. Link blinked at Link, the both of them somewhat nervous about the situation.

Ivy came from downstairs as she rubbed a towel over her wet hair. She had finished touching up her pink dye job. She came around the corner and dropped the towel on the floor as she looked at Link and then at the younger Link, "What...... happened....?"

LInk...well, both Links, looked to Ivy. The older one smiled nervously and shrugged, while the younger Link simply stared at Ivy for awhile.

"Well, I admit I'm a bit lost here too. Um...I may or may not have been looking into something and may or my not have caused something unexpected."

"Yeah, I'm a little lost too," the younger Link said. "I sort of just got here and everything looks a bit...older.

She turned to look at the current Link, "What were you looking into?" She took one step into the living room.

"Um, something for stuff on the show. Science things and such, and I sort of got in contact with someone who was looking into...cloning..."

"Wait, I'm a cone? But I'm pretty sure I remember all the things that happened to me growing up."

"I mean, I never said I understood how he did the thing." The older Link shrugged in confusion.

She turned to the younger one, "Do you know who I am then?" She stepped towards him.

"Um, you seem sort of familiar. I know your name is Ivy, but not sure if I knew that before or if it's because he...I? said your name earlier. Recent stuff is mroe fuzzy. But we're. Friends, right?" the younger Link spoke, still looking quite confused while the older Link looked to Ivy.

She smirked and then turned back to older Link, "I think I have an idea." She giggled and backed up.

She turned to face the younger one again, "Ok then, do these look familiar?" She pulled off her shirt with nothing under it as she exposed her DD chest to him.

Link, again BOTH Link's, gave a sudden look of surprise as Ivy flashed her chest out and needed a moment before they could verbalize a respone.

"Um uh...ow, I mean..I think so...little hard to think right now," the younger said, gladly down at his lap.

"Yeah, I think another head is taking priority right now," the old Link said, but then began to grin a little. "Maybe he needs a closer look, ivy."

She giggled and moved closer to sit on his lap, "Yes, how about I give you a closer look."

The younger Link gulped a bit and stiffened, in multiple ways as she sat on his lap, her breasts lightly swaying in front of him now. The older Link nodded gently "Go right ahead. I mean, I don't mind sharing, if this even counts, hehe."

The younger slowly reached up his hands and squeezed Ivy's large, soft breasts, gently squeezing and kneading her, while his cock throbbed against her ass. "Oh wow..."

She smiled as her hands ran up and down over his arms as he did so, her hands running up under his sleeves, "Mmmm, yes. I guess it is safe to say that we hook up with each other." She licked her lips.

"S-seriously? I mean. of wow, they're really big and soft...I'm, not being to hard am I?" he asked as he continued to fondle and squeeze her breasts, his hips slowly gyrating underneath her as he felt his cock all to eager underneath her.

Ivy moaned, "Not at all." Her hands held his face as she kissed him. Her hips moved against his.

Young Link grunted but did not resist, eagerly kissing back and matching his hips with Ivy. His hands continued to grope and squeeze her breast, fingers rubbing over her nipples. Suddenly behind her, a firm swat bounced against Ivy's butt.

"Fun fact: Ivy also really likes being spanked. I think it brings out her inner naughty girl," the older Link grinned from behind her as he drew is hand away again.

Ivy rolled her head back and moaned out from it. One hand gripped the younger one and brought him to her neck. Her other hand ran up and down the older one's side, "I want you both to fuck me."

"Mmh, one Link not quite enough huh? You want to be sandwiches between of, two cocks fucking your tight, wet little holes," the older Link grinned and spanked her again as he began pull down and off clothing. The younger Link began sucking and kissing along her neck while he freed his cock and readily slipped it between her legs. Behind Ivy, that second meaty cock pushed to her as he gripped her hips and pulled her against him as he began to press inside.

She moaned out more. One hand still on the head on her neck. The other wrapped in the hair of the one behind her. Her legs wrapped around the younger, "Oh yes, please."

Both their hips gyrated and shifted, pushing and thrusting into her inviting, eager warm holes. Those cocks throbbing and plunging deeply, all too eager to fill Ivy up. Hands gripped firmly over her, holding her between them as they fucked her. Their voices called out to her, though it was hard to tell which was which since they were so similar "mmngh, you're so tight...such a naughty, needy girl...needing to be filled up with cock....fuck your moaning sounds so cute...just want to pound you senseless...drain all my cum deep inside of you...love how good it feels fucking you, Ivy..."

Her hands were everywhere. Over their arms, back, chest, and hips. She bounced herself over both of them. She rolled her head back again, "Feel so good. Harder please. More."

The duo seemed all to eager to oblige. Their bodies moved faster, pounding roughly into her as they pinning her between their own warm, firm bodies, her tight, ready holes stretched around the powerfully pounding penises inside of her. "UNgh...oh fuck...oooh you want it hard Ivy? Deeper, faster, rougher? You want us to fuck you senseless, make your mind go blank as you cum on those thick fucking cocks inside of you...ungh...want us to hold you here and fuck you over and over until you can barely even move..."

She whimpered and cried as she looked at the older one behind her. She pulled him down for a kiss, "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

Eagerly kissing her, his tongue teasing along her lips, he thrust deeper and harder. The young moved to match, the pair holding Ivy betwixt in a whirling passionate press, her breasts pressing to the young while the older ground his hips against her butt. They pressed rougher into her, their balls slapping against her loudly with each motion, ravishing her completely as they lustfully fucked Ivy ever harder "Mmph, oh yes...ooh want to fill you full of cum...feel you squeezing tight over that cock inside of you...mmph, you want to cum on me, over and over...fucking senseless like nothing else matter..."

She licked her lips and she pulled the younger one's head back as she bit his neck, leaving a mark right before she came over him. She cried out her orgasm as she squeezed both of them.

The younger Link grit his teeth and hissed lightly at the bit, but the feeling of her climaxing over him overwhelmed the sensation. His cock shuddered and bucked against her for a few more moments before he came inside as well. The older Link also pushed as deeply as he could and began to cum, pumping long, slow ropes of cum deeply into her as well. The pair held her tightly against them, wrapping her in their arms and draining all of their seed deeply inside while Ivy orgasmed to her heart's content.

She bucked her hips forward against the younger and then back towards the older. Her body spasmed, "Oh fuck." Her eyes rolled back into her head as it seemed her body went on autopilot for a few moments. But it didn't take long for that to even give out on her and she fell against the younger one as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She gasped to catch her breath as she felt his arms move around her after a while of resting. She turned her head to see the older one drop to his knees with a smile on his face. She gave a small giggle, "Let's keep him."


End file.
